plants_vs_zombies_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
PvZ 2 - Paradox
Crazy Dave has messed up the times! He has created a Paradox. Now all the Zombies from all times are assaulting his house. Can the Plants do it? Can they save Crazy Dave and his house? Find out in this story from a new member of the fanfic wiki, WarriorGaming4575 Current Progress of the Series Part 1 - Your reading it Part 2 - Not finished Part 3 - Unannounced Story Down in Dr.Zomboss's lab.... Basic Zombie: Hey boss.... are you... uuuh... Scratches head, drooling in confusion Basic Zombie: I don't know what I was going to say, I forgot. Dr.Zomboss: What do you want?! Basic Zombie: I don't know.... for some reason, there is a portal opened over there. Basic Zombie points to a spinning purple portal Dr.Zomboss: Well that's great! That stupid Crazy Dave opened a paradox! Hehehehe Dr.Zomboss grins evily, a wild look in his eyes Dr.Zomboss: Tonight, we summon all zombies from all time periods and we assault that HOUSE! A day later on the lawn of Crazy Dave Repeater: And so I say to Snow Pea, "Dude just CHILL OUT." The other plants crack up Wallnut: What did he say? Repeater: He just rolled his eyes and walked off. Sunflower: You guys are ridiculous... Snapdragon: We got zombies incom- A zombie takes a big bite out of Snapdragon Snapdragon: AGH! Snapdragon falls to the ground, her eyes glow orange for a bit, then she withers and dies Repeater: No! Repeater fires a barrage of peas, along with other peashooters Crazy Dave stares out his window Suddenly, out of the portal comes a Ra Zombie Repeater: God not these guys. I had to hold them off for days in Ancient Egypt until you guys found me. How did they get here anyway?! Sunflower: No idea... but.... Her eyes glow yellow and she produces some sun Sunflower: Phew... that's a LOT harder than you think it is. Repeater: All peashooters, open fire! Another barrage of Peas fly at the zombies Crazy Dave throws a leaf out of his window Repeater: Awww yeah! Plant food! Repeater absorbs it Repeater: AAAAND!!!! Repeater shoots a barrage of peas, then fires a large pea, which hits a Pharoah Zombie and destroys his tomb Repeater: As long as they don't have Weed Spray, we are ok. We can't let them get to the special plant! Zombies all moan and run even faster towards the plants Then they see a zombie with Weed Spray Repeater: Great... just what we needed. The zombie sprays a bit in Sunflower's face, and she falls to the ground, not dead but unconcious Repeater: Oh come on that's not fair! Peashooters, FIRE!!! Nothing happens Repeater: I repeat, FIRE!!! Yet again nothing happens. Repeater: What are you guys doi- He turns around and sees all of them are unconcious Repeater: WHOA WHOA WHOA.... That's just great. Now I am the only one defending. What happens if- The Weed Spray Zombie sprays some in Repeater's face Repeater: *cough cough* *lungs are burning* Are you sure... you didn't give me... too.. His speech slurs Repeater: Too... T- He falls to the ground and all goes black Later... Repeater: Agh... All the other Plants (Random Chatter): "What happened?" "Oh my head." "God my stem hurts..." He sees Crazy Dave in the window and he is in the bedroom corner, cowering as the zombies are upstairs. Repeater: Oh no... He bolts upstairs, shooting peas and running towards Crazy Dave Repeater: Pfh pfh! Pfh pfh! (shooting peas) Soon all the zombies lay dead on the floor Repeater: Haha! Another invasion held off! Dr.Zomboss: That is not the last you have seen of me, PLANTS! He runs back to his lab Repeater: Ow my chest hurts.... He looks down and his leaves are turning yellow Repeater: Bu-but... He falls over, sweating and breathing heavy Sunflower: He's poisoned! Move out of the way! Later he is laying in the bedroom of the house Repeater: Ow... He groans in pain Sunflower: You have to relax... just relax... Repeater: But... Sunflower: We have to extract the poison. This might hurt but you won't be awake much longer to feel anything. She injects something into him Sunflower: This will extract the poison, but if you stay awake, it will be a much more painful process. So just let your body drift into sleep. Repeater: But... Next thing he knows he wakes up to panic Repeater: Hello? Hello?! He looks out the window and sees the army of zombies, all from different time periods Repeater: *eyes go wide* No..... just no.... A boulder heads right towards this window Repeater: Well... better get out know while I still can... He jumps out the window and into the frey THE END? Category:Fanfics Category:WG4575's Fanfics